Nine month is manniness
by MS.BOOMBOX94
Summary: what happens when you knock up your girfriend when your seventeen and she's sixteen? not to mention your girlfriend's best friend has to live with you too? can Sean last nine months with pregnant Emma and a crazy broken-hearted Manny...?
1. Chapter 1

The sweet aroma of cinnamon rolls and orange juice kissed my nostrils while the sunlight shined on my face. I sat up groggily with my eyes flickering towards Sean with a tray of breakfast. I sniffed the sweet cinnamon air one more time, yep; it smelled like Sean's famous cinnamon rolls. "Mmmhm, do I smell Sean Cameron's cinnamon rolls?"

Sean sat the tray of food on my lap and nibbled on my ear. "Only the best for my gorgeous girl." Sean then began to trail butterfly kisses down my neck.

I picked up a cinnamon roll and studied it for a few seconds thinking whether or not he's being nice because he's in huge trouble or he's just being sweet. I finally put the cinnamon roll down and gave him a suspicious look. "Did you get into big trouble again with Jay or anyone else?"

Sean just chuckled. "Of course not! I just wanted to make you feel special and to thank you for one of the greatest night's last night, no need to be paranoid."

"I am not paranoid!" I said while taking a bite out of the cinnamon roll and chewing it slowly to savour the goodness. '_Emma Nelson is NOT paranoid…'_

Sean just rolled his eyes playfully. "Well, I think I'm going to take a shower, you can join me if you want." He said with a sly grin. He can be such a pervert at times…..

I playfully pushed him away. "Bye Sean!"

He kissed me swiftly on the lips and left leaving me and my breakfast alone thinking about last night. Sean was right about last night being amazing; it truly was one of the best nights ever. We started off as a double date with Manny and Jay, we all went to this really fancy restaurant just thirty minutes from Toronto. Of course Jay complained about being too tired afterwards so he and Manny left right after dinner. Sean then took me to this really pretty meadow where the full moon was shining right above us. We just sat and talked for a bit then one thing led to another and, well, yea, one amazing night. Everything was just so perfect; the meadow, the moonlight, him, just perfect. Sure me and Sean have done it before plenty of other times but this time was different, we actually made love to each other instead of just casual sex. I felt a connection with Sean, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I wanted just wanted to stay there forever, but I didn't want Spike and Snake to worry either so I just asked Sean if I could spend the night at his apartment, Sean found this new auto shop that pays him pretty good money so now he just has his own apartment. I called Spike and told her that I was sleeping over at Sean's as long as there was no 'monkey business' even though there was. I feel a little bad that I lied to my mom I mean it's not like nothing bad happened, I'm not pregnant… '_Emma Nelson being pregnant at sixteen…..yea right!'_

My phone went off; Manny '_Em, meet me at the Dot pronto, it's an emergency!'_

'_I'll be there in fifteen minutes.' I texted back_

"SEAN I'M GOING TO MEET MANNY AT THE DOT." I yelled while trying to pull up my jeans quickly.

"OK!"

* * *

When I finally arrived at the dot, I saw Manny with my baby blue tank top on; leave it to Manuela Santos to take any cute clothing from your closet without permission. When I sat down across from her, she turned to me with her cheeks all wet and her eyes all red and puffy. Manny cleared her throat before speaking. "Jay and I got into a big fight last night." ' _Of course…..'_

I took Manny's hands "You guys ALWAYS get into a fight, like twice a month. I'm sure that Jay will cool down in an hour or so."

She sniffled and grabbed some napkins to blow her nose. "I don't know Em, I think this time it's for real."

I couldn't help but role my eyes. Manny is the ultimate drama queen. If she was on some soap opera she could win ten Oscars in one night without even trying; it's just her natural talent. "Manny save your tears for the camera, let's go shopping and then go back to your place."

Manny immediately stopped crying and began to laugh like she was nervous or something; she really is quite the actress. "Um, that's the problem…."

"What?"

"Jay kicked me out and I only have until tonight to collect my stuff."

"Oh my god…" I really couldn't say anything at the moment, this really was for real. As much as they fought, Jay could not live without Manny. Jay always wanted Manny by his side even if he was completely furious with her. "Well what the heck happened?"

Right now her mascara and eyeliner had been smeared up all over her face and her eyes where even more red and puffier. "I had an affair with Craig. Well it was about a week after me and Jay broke up and I thought that he had moved on with the way he was flirting with this one girl at Little Miss Steaks. Anyways, I felt so broken-hearted and went to one of Craig's performances. He comforted me and well I think you can figure out the rest of the story."

"Well did you try explaining that to Jay?"

"Yes but he won't listen!"

"Well where are you going to live?"

"Um…..I was thinking…maybe with you and Sean?" 'Sean_ is NOT going to like this….'_

"I don't know Manny…" Her big brown eyes just stared at me like a sad little puppy that was homeless. I couldn't say no, Manny is my best friend. But it is Sean's apartment and he's not exactly friends with Manny. _'Stupid puppy pout!'_ I sighed. " I guess I'll talk to Sean about this later and maybe you can have the guest bedroom."

Manny started to squeal in joy and ran over to me and suffocating me tightly with her hug. "Em! You're the best!" _'This is going to be one HELL of a time…maybe Manny and Sean can become better friends, that would be nice."_

* * *

**sorry it was so short :\ promise to make it longer! well hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Since Jay is gone right now, I'll go get my stuff while you talk to Sean." Manny ordered on the phone

I sighed, "Alright, I'll see what I can do, but I make no promise ok?"

"Fine!" I could obviously tell she was making her puppy pout face. _Shes totally making this current situtation even more difficult for me with that damn puppy pout!_

When I entered the apartment I found Sean on the couch watching an episode of House. "Hey Babe." He shouted, with his eyes never leaving the screen. Sean's current obsession for the past three months is the show House, i swear he's seen all seven seasons a bagillion times now.

I layed right next to him on the couch and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Hey."

He started to twirl his fingers in my hair "Hey sight for sore eyes, how was your day?"

"Good."

"Good."

For the next ten minutes or so there was this uncomfortable silence, well for me of course, my stomach was beginning to form little knots as I tried to plan in my head of how I was going to tell Sean about Manny staying with us for a bit. Well I guess its better to get it over with now, here go's nothing…

"Sean?"

"Yea?" His eyes landed on me for a split second before returning to the screen.

I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. " Em!" he whined

I could feel the knots in my stomach tightening up more "Sean, I need to talk to you about something."

"Can't we talk after the episode?"

"No! besides i'm sure you've already seen this episode. Anyways this is serious."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, no, no! Its about Manny." His eyebrow arched up and gave me a confused look. "I was wondering if… well, maybe she could… stay here for a bit…"

His confused expression became more tense "Why."

"Because her and Jay got in a fight and-"

"Jeezus Christ Emma, those two ALWAYS get in a fight, I'm sure they're making up right now!" How dare he interrupt me like that!

"You know how I feel about people interrupting me on things, and this is for real, Jay kicked her out. Sean this is serious, I know Manny isn't your favorite person, but she's my best friend of practically twelve years and right now she has no place to stay, we cant just make her sleep on the street!" I always feel bad about raising my voice to anyone, especially him.

The expression on his face softened and he sighed while running his hand through his hair. "First I'll call Jay to make sure if all of this shit is true then if it is, you both have to listen to my long rants of rules, got it?"

Before he could even continue, I immediately knocked him over and planted a bunch of kisses on him. "If there was ever an event in the Olympics for the best boyfriend ever, you would be taking all of Michael Phelps gold medals away."

He just laughed and rolled his eyes jokingly. "And you would win for the weirdest compliments."

* * *

Manny and I were sitting quietly on the couch watching Sean pace back and forth a few times. "Ok, rule number one, no complaining about Jay, I don't need to listen to your girl trouble plus Jay is my friend. Rule number two, stay out of my stuff. Rule number three, Manny, you and Jay are not allowed to be here at the same time. Rule number four, you get your own damn food. Rule number five, everyone pays equal rents here, though since you're a mess right now, I'll let the first month be free for you. Rule number six, no crying after eleven. That's all I have for now, I'm sure Em's has filled you in on other rules."

Manny squealed in excitement and suffocated Sean in a very tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I'll follow every rule and will try to be the best roommate possible. And don't worry, I'll make sure to be at least a mile away from Jay, just give me a jingle on a day he visits."

I'm so glad Sean actually said yes to her staying, he's such a wonderful boyfriend. I decided to make my trademark sweet berry slushy in celebration. "Heres to celebrate the next few months of my favorite man and best friends, cheers guys!"

Both Manny and Sean looked at each other and shrugged "Cheers!"

* * *

Emma and Manny were going to be at the apartment today unloading all of Manny's stuff, I decided to chill with Jay for today at this one grill house in Wasaga beach. Well, technically, Emma told me to keep Jay away from Manny as far as possible, not that I blame her or anything. Even if their fights aren't as serious, they can still get into each others face and it always gets ugly, no matter what.

This cute little waitress came up to us with this big, perky, annoying smile on her face. "Hi boys! Can I get you anything?" she says loudly. She looks really familiar. She looked like one of my ex-girlfriends Ellie, but with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Black coffee and some fries please." I tell her

She smiles and turns to Jay. "And you?"

Jay stretches back into his chair with hands behind his head and just smirks at the waitress, "One beer, fries, and your number." He huskily and giving her a wink. Leave to Jay to totally find someone new in less than twenty-four hours.

The waitress is blushing furiously and is too flustered to even think of anything to say. "Coming right up!" she quickly says and runs off.

"I love being me." Jay says proudly

"Whatever man. So what's the deal with you and Manny? I mean, it sounds really serious this time man."

"Ok, so we were at this one club and she kept ordering me around a lot so I decided to ditch her and crash with Spinner for a bit. So after I had cooled off, I told her to meet me at little miss steaks, I saw her totally grinding on stupid little Manning. You know what her excuse was? 'Oh Jay, I saw you flirting with that little blonde waitress and it totally broke my heart.' God give me a fucking break Santos!"

"Well were you flirting with the waitress?"

"No, well kind of. But I was mainly asking her if she had seen Manny. Man you're so lucky that you and Emma rarely fight."

The waitress had come back with our food and drinks. "Here you go." She secretly slipped Jay her phone number and left.

I guess that I am kind of lucky that me and Emma have such a good bond. Sure we have our ups and downs, but it's really over tiny little stuff and we usually tend to talk it out. I don't know what I would do without her. We might not have a lot in common but hey, we still manage. I plan on purposing to her right after graduation. Marrying Emma would be a dream, maybe having a kid with her or two as well. Who knows what the future holds. All I know is that it has Emma Nelson written all over it, hopefully.

* * *

**I'm soooooo sorry i havent updated in like 5 months! the last few months of school was hectic and then fanfiction would not let me upload a new chapter for a while. So anyways i shall try to update a little sooner, like next week or so. Thanks for the reviews and the alerts and stuff, i honestly didnt think i would get that much :O Anywho happy summer everyone :) oh and eventually i will need your help with picking out the gender of the baby and the name so stay in tuned!**


End file.
